Cooper Smith: The Man Behind 2 Secrets
This is the seventeeth story written in the series. It's a Cooper Smith centric-episode. *'Part 1' Flashback: Cooper Smith Cooper Smith was walking out his villa and looked to the sun. It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it Mary? asked Cooper. Yes, the sun is hot and I’m glad that this is our honeymoon. Now is my name forever Smith and not Brishe. Yes, Mary Smith it’s a beautiful day. I’m going writing a story today said Cooper. Cooper was at his office and had some papers with him. What would I write? asked Cooper in himself. He was thinking and thinking. Cooper wrote the title: Crash related names. Cooper looked at the title. There was a man standing in a tunnel. In the tunnel he found a baby which caused a crash. There was no one seen who caused the crash. A man named Harold Crash found the baby. I call him Bob Crash said Harold. Harold walked with the young baby Bob out of the tunnel. At the same moment 2 people walked in to the tunnel. Who’s there? asked Harold. I’m Patrick Rumble. I’m Francisca Rumble. Harold came out the tunnel and it begin to start with raining. It’s your child, isn’t it? asked Harold. Yes, his name is Bob said Patrick. What is his surname? asked Harold. He didn’t had a surname said Francisca. Why would you give not him a surname? asked Francisca. Yes, you could give him a surname said Patrick. I’m name him Bob Crash, after he me. Could we trust you? asked Francisca. Yes, you can trust me said Harold. Harold, Patrick and Francisca were walking to the cars. You have survived it and your child to said Harold. But who caused the accident? asked Harold. I hope we will meet that boy ever, otherwise I kill him said Harold. Who says that it was a boy? asked Francisca. I want to care for Bob, with my wife. My wife Naomi and our children: Tom Crash, Lonotan Crash, Harold Crash II, Nathan Crash and Karl Crash. That’s good said Patrick. A few weeks later adopted Harold and Naomi Bob several times and was beginning a part of The Crash Family. Cooper stopped. He was going to Mary and kissed her. I’m going to a publisher after I finished this book said Cooper. What are you writing? asked Mary. Something that is going to happening said Cooper. *'Part 2' It was on a Thursday, Cooper was waking up in his villa and was taking his black suit. The bell was going. Hello Mr. Smith, I’m agent Chris Bright and I’m going to ask you some important questions. Yes, what’s the matter? asked Cooper. How much time in a week are you do you wear a black suit? asked Chris. I’m wearing them the whole week said Cooper. Do you know that there is a man in a black suit with a masker walking in the streets, killing people for unknown reasons? said Chris. No, I haven’t hear that said Cooper. Is it good if we check your house? asked Chris. That’s alright said Cooper. Chris and his team were walking in the house. I see that you have a Oceanic Flight 815 ticket said Chris. Why are you leaving? asked Chris. Because it’s my destiny. I’m going to publish my book in Los Angeles. Found The Black Rock! I have worked for this book for years. But I always let a copy there in The Book Lovers. The real one is at home. So if someone is searching for that, they have to come in my home said Cooper. Respect my choice said Cooper. I respect your choice said Chris. Harry Walters found something. There some blood here said Harry. Why are you leaving? asked Chris. It’s 3.00 in the morning, Mr. Smith, so I’m asking you again, why are you leaving? asked Chris. Look in the bad said Cooper. Chris looked in the bad. That’s Mary Smith, your wife. She’s dead said Chris. I didn’t kill her said Cooper. I believe you said Chris. But how could you trust, he could have killed her said Harry. Someone is trying to kill him said Chris. You’re going with our Police Security Nr 8 to Oceanic Flight 815 said Chris. Cooper was going with them. A few hours later was Cooper in Oceanic Flight 815. The plane crashed on The Island. Cooper wake up at the beach. Stay away from the gas said Cooper and was walking away. *- Where are Boone and Locke? asked Cooper to Kate. They are gone, but they are save said Kate. Jack walked to Cooper. It’s new start in your life said Jack. Live Together Die Alone said Jack. What? asked Cooper.